1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-chip module (MCM). More specifically, the present invention relates to an MCM power circuit for a computer motherboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power supply circuitry typically occupies a substantial area on a computer motherboard. It would be desirable to reduce the size of the power circuitry on a computer motherboard without sacrificing performance.